Who is she really?
by sorafallenangel11
Summary: ADOPTED!Who is Bella Swan really? Edward thought he knew, as did the rest of the Cullens. But is that the real Bella? If not, who is she really, and who knows? Bella Swan, Is Arianna Malfoy. FW/AM/GW ADOPTED BY RockaRosalie
1. Chapter 1

Chapter 1

Isabella Swan sat in the front of the car on the way to school, thinking about the letter she got that morning. It was a weird letter, even for her, and hardly made any sense. It was from Dumbledore, and even though that man is brilliant, he is also rather mad.

You see, there is no Isabella Swan. Well, there might be, somewhere in the world, but not one born to Charlie Swan and his ex-wife Renée. No, she is Arianna Malfoy - younger (by seven minutes) twin to Draco Malfoy and the only daughter to Lucius Malfoy and Naricca Malfoy née Black. But the Cullens didn't know this. They also thought she was going out, and in love, with Edward. Which she most certainly was not. NO, she was in love with someone else - or two someone else's. She was going out with Fred and George Weasley, the legendary pranker twins, her red haired fiends. Her parents didn't exactly approve of them, but they agreed as long as she was happy. The Cullens thought she had brown hair with matching eyes, average height, rather plain looking. That was also a lie. She actually had extremely pale blond hair - which was white in some light - and weird pale blue eyes - the exact replica of her mothers. She was also rather short, only coming upto 5'3, which really annoyed her, excpecially as her boyfriends were exactly a _foot_ taller. She was rather pale, and, even if she did say so herself, rather pretty. She was also, unlike what the Cullens thought, relatively sporty, not much, just a bit of quidditch.

She sighed angrily when Edwards cold hand came on her shoulder to shake her as they pulled into the parking lot of Forks high school. It was Wednesday, in her opinion the worst day of the week - it was the middle day, and even if you had already gone through two days, you knew you had another two after this day was finished. Anyway, as Edward parked the car and Alice got out of the back of the car, Edward coming round to help her out, she caught sight of a messy flop of black hair. She frowned, finding it slightly familiar. As she stood up straight, she saw two more heads of hair, one read and messy, the other brown and frizzy. Looking at Alice, the question that came past her lips seemed silly even to her.

"Who are they?"

"Ohh, they're the new kids. There are more of them though. Those three are juniors, along with two other guys. There are also three seniors and two sophmores." Alice explained excitedly. The three of them watched as two more people came up to them, one with short, dark brow hair, the other with pale blond hair. Bella couldn't stop the excited squeal that came past her lips, and had to try and change it into a cough, which ended up with her having a total coughing fit. It was so loud, that most everyone turned in their direction, including the new kids. You could see the double take they did when they saw Bella, and the rest of the parking lot could see the surprise on Bella's face when she looked at them. Then they saw a huge smile break out on her face, and she dropped her bag to the ground and ran towards the new kids. When they saw the tall, hot - in the girls opinion - blond boy move within her direct line and spread his arms wide, ready to catch her, everyone got slightly jealous - whether it was the boys because it was Bella he was preparing to hug, or the girls as they were hoping for a shot at the blond, it doesn't matter, but none of it compared to Edwards.

Draco Malfoy caught his baby sister in his arms, both of them laughing happily, him swinging her around, slightly harder then it would normally be because of the height difference. Whe her feet once again touched the ground, he didn't let go, not planning on letting her go for a couple of minutes, having not seen her in a year. When he did finally let her go, noticing the looks given to him from around the lot, she went straight towards Hermione Granger, her best friend. Draco watched with a fond smile as his sister and his girlfriend embraced, chatting away a mile a minute, probably about girl talk, which he could not be bothered to listen to.

Anna, after her talk with Hermione, moved on to talk to Harry and Ron, giving them both big hugs, then doing the same with Blaise Zabini. She had just stepped back when she was knocked over by what felt like two people. She fell on her back, and even from halfway across the parking lot, she could hear Edwards gasp. But she wasn't worried, as she recgonised the scents of them - one of strawberrys, the other blueberrys and animal fur. She laughed and hugged them back, before the weight was thrown of her aruptly and she was pulled up. The only thing she saw was red hair before she was embraced from both behind and the front. She closed her eyes, knowing who it was, and leaned her head back on the chest behind her. A pair of lips found their way to her neck, and another to her forehead. She sighed happily, feeling safe and warm and content at last. It wasn't the same with Edward - he only had one pair of arms, wrong colour hair, was freezing to touch, and everything was just wrong, and she didn't like that. But with these two, she knew she belonged here. By the time she opened her eyes, still locked in the hug, the parking lot was empty, and she listened to the last bell go. Pulling away and smiling at the twin infront of her - Fred - she opened her mouth to speak.

"I have missed you so so so much" And kissed him full on the lips. It was full of love, and it was the best she'd had in over a year. Turning around, she kissed George as well, reapeating the same thing she said to Fred. "Which class do you have first?"

"English with Mrs. Tyler." They said simultaneously. Smiling like a fool, she grabbed their hands and pulled them to their class, happy to finally hahve her boys back.

* * *

Edward glared at the board, brooding about what happened in the parking lot with Bella. She just ran of to the new kids, not tripping once, and hugged them. Not only that, she had hugged the blond boy first, meaning a closer realtionship. And the last two, the hug was so, so, intimate, he didn't want to believe it. And when the red head infront of her kissed her forehead, it was so tender, it just made jealousy and rage boil inside him. And the late bell just rang! Bella was never late! Those two devils were making his Bella late. The teacher had just started taking roll call when Bella and the red headed twins burst through the door, snickering quietly. The red head on the right had his arm around her shoulders, and the one on the left had his arm rapped around her waist, his hand resting on her hip. He was about to stand up and go and seperate them when Alice tugged on his hand. He settled down again and watched as the teacher walked up to them.

"What have you been doing? You three are five minutes late!" the teacher said loudly, not quite shouting.

"Oh. Mrs. Tyler, these are the two new students, I was showing them the way" Bella responded. It was a good answer, but did nothing to calm Edward, as he, along with every other student, had seen them in the parking lot, and knew that they were friends, if not more. That thought is what made Edward angry, not ready to let his Bella go yet.

**AND HE COULDN'T READ THEIR MINDS!**


	2. Chapter 2

Chapter 2

Edward watched as one of the twins snickered, and Bella, without looking at him, said

"Shut up George" and hit him over the head. Edward frowned, wondering why Bella would do something like that when she wasn't a violent person - he had never seen her hit someone before. The red head pouted and whined, making his twin and Bella laugh.

"Ok, Ms. Swan, go to your seat. You two, introduce yourselves." The teacher ordered. Bella nodded once, and after giving a hug to the twins, came and sat down next to Edward, who immediately grabbed her hand. The twins stepped up infront of the board and began introducing themselves.

"Hello we are Fred - " one red head introduced.

" - and George Weasley." said the other one.

"We are from England, Ottery St. Catchpole - "

" - Devon. We have three older brothers, one younger and a younger - "

" - sister. We live with our parents. Before we came here, we went to - "

" - a boarding school in Scotland. We like pranks - "

" - annoying people, and our - "

" - lovely girlfriend."

"Our best friend is still back at England - "

" - and we also like sports." They said together. The class, and the teacher looked a bit confused, but Bella just shook her head, laughing quietly. Edward heard her mutter under her breath -

"Idiots, confusing everybody, I mean seriously." And then snorted.

The teacher pointed the twins to the table infront of Anna and Edward, and the vampire snarled, annoyed, angry and jealous. When they turned around and winked at **his **Bella, he refrianed from snarling at them, telling himself they were human. He watched as Bella leaned forward, over their desk, and tapped one of the twins on the shoulder. He turned around and grinned at her, happiness sparkling in his eyes, both making his already handsome features light up even more.

"Hey, Gred, we're doing Shakespere. Romeo and Juliet." The other twin turned around at that. Meanwhile, Edward was contemplating why she called him Gred, when they were introduced as Fred and George. When he heard what his (thought to be) girlfriend said, he frowned, wondering at the amused glint in all three's eyes, before coming to the conclusion that it was an inside joke. Pausing in his head, he thought back, and almost screamed out in frustration - **How do they know each other?!**

Anna walked out of the classroom, Fred and George on either side of her, Edward trailing behind her. As they walked towards Government, the same blond boy from the parking lot earlier that morning ran up to them. Edward watched as he ran right up to Bella, hugging her fiercly, and felt a stab of anger at him, as the twins laughed, knowing why she was being hugged by who the vampire thought was a stranger.

"You're actually here. Here. Professor Dumbledore didn't tell us where you were. I was so worried. Did you know dad was about ready to come track you himself?" Draco asked, chuckling. "And now I've finally found you. Got you in my arms again. You know what, I don't care what they - " He tilted his head at the twins " - say, I'm never letting you out of my sight again." The bell rang them, signalling their need to get to their next class. "When we get home" He pecked her on the cheek before running of down the corridor, presumably in the direction of his next class. Edward growled. The twins snickered. Anna just laughed.


	3. Chapter 3

**Hello people! I like to see you like the story. Some of you may be confused from the last two chapters - so i'll clear a few things up. Anna is Bella. I alternate calling her that. When she's called Bella, its Edward, the Cullens, or someone who doesn't know she is actually Arianna Malfoy. I know Draco was also OOC, but I like cute and cuddly Draco, and their twins, so they missed each other. And with the Weasley twins, I can't bare to seperate them because of a girl. If you are confused, hope this helps.**

**Disclaimer : I do not own Harry Potter or Twilight, or any other recgonisable characters. **

* * *

Chapter 3

Edward sat beside his still giggling - giggling, Bella never giggles - at lunch. He wasn't sure what was so funny, but the sounds coming out of her mouth got worse whenever she glanced at the twins. He glared at them, knowing they were the cause of change in his sweet Bella. He frowned when she got up, smiling at him slightly as she moved to sit on the blonds - Draco Malfoy, he learned - lap. He couldn't stop the low, animalistic growl that came from his mouth when he wrapped his arms around her waist, and whilst the twins glared at him slightly, none of the blond's friends did anything to stop them.

Anna moved around slightly, trying to get comfortable. It took her a minute, but she did find a comfortable position on her brothers lap. So, sitting sideways on Draco's lap, his knee inbetween her thighs, she faced the twins and laughed, not able to get the image of what would happen when their prank went onto action at the end of the day. You see, although not very well known, Arianna Malfoy was a seer.

There were many different seers, though. There were the ones that saw visions, one that recited prophecies, one that saw them in dreams and one that uses help from outside sources - stars, tea leaves, and tarot cards. Anna uses tarot cards to predict the future, and like most seers, got the occasional vision, mostly of unimportant things - like the reaction to pranks. It was one of her favourite things to see peoples reactions twice. But when they did, she always found it hard to stop laughing the whole day.

So, whenever she looked at the twins, she couldn't help but laugh harder, and when she laughed, they laughed, and when thoses three laughed, Draco laughed, Hermione laughed, Ginny laughed and Luna laughed, all knowing what was going on. Ron, Harry and Blaise all looked extremely confused and very apprehensive - they all knew what usually happened when they laughed, and most of the time it usually ended up with someone being pranked, and quite a lot of the time, they were on the recieving end. So they had the perfect excuse for feeling uneasy, ecspecially when all three pranksters all turned around, looked at Harry and Ron, and smirked, all identical Malfoy smirks, and they couldn't stop the slight screams coming out of their mouths.

Edward, Alice and everyone else in the cafeteria, turned towards the group at the sounds. They were met with the sight of three smirks, identical smirks, on the faces of the red headed twins and Bella, two laughing blonds - now known to them as Draco Malfoy and Luna Lovegood - as well as two girls, one brown haired and another red head, laughing as well, they couldn't help but stare. Edward and Alice, annoyed with the fact their girlfriend/best friend, was hanging out with other people without them, got up and stomped to them, stopping infront of Bella and Draco.

Looking at the two angry vampires infront of them, Draco instinctively tightened his arms around his sister, glaring at them. They glared back, annoyed at the fact that their Bella was letting him hug her, a stranger! Hearing giggling, they glared at the other three girls seated around the table, before turning to glare at the four boys when they started snickering. The rest of the cafeteria watched, ready for a good show.

* * *

**Ok, sorry for two short chapters in a row, but I'm not sure where I'm going with this. I've planned the next couple of chapters, but I'm not sure how to write them, and their mostly short as well. Hopefully I'll get a long chapter in here soon. **

**Hope you enjoyed the chapter!**


	4. Chapter 4

Chapter 4

Anna walked next to Fred, George beside his twin, talking to them in a language those around them didn't understand. It was foreign, and they talked rapidly, and the people around them watched as Draco came up beside them and shook his head, those nearest to him hearing him mutter 'Baka imouto'. It didn't help their guesses in what language they were speaking. It was only when a loud bang was heard that they topped talking and they, along with everyone else, turned to look at the source.

The students of Forks high school looked at Edward Cullens silver volvo in shock - although it was no longer silver. It was bright, neon pink, flashing orange and green stars stuck all over it, and there were great big goggly eyes attatched to the windscreen. Everyone stared at in shocked silence. The silence was broken by another bang, soon followed by another, and another, and another, until all everyone heard was bangs for three whole minutes. The entire parking lot was covered in obviously artificial smoke, and when it cleared, they all stared around them in great shck, before a scream pierced the air.

All the cars in the lot were all bright neon colours, alternating green, pink, orange and blue. They all had flashing stars stuck to the cars body and goggly eyes on the windscrean. Every car owner ran up to their respective cars, horrified. Then, when one person gasped, screamed, and pointed at the wall holding the cafeteria, everyone turned to look. Writen on the red bricks, in bright orange were words, written in curly cursive.

'We, the second generation Marauders, are pleased to present our lovely selves to the studens and teachers of Forks high school. Kitsune, Koyote and Ookami hope you enjoyed the welcome present, and that you look forward to more. Enjoy! Ta ta!' Everyone gaped at the message, not knowing who these 'Kitsune, Koyote and Ookami are', or what the names/words mean. The silence - that once again filled the parking lot - was broken by loud laughter. Draco, Hermione, Ginny and Luna bent over at the waist and clutching their stomachs, laughing until they couldn't breathe. Looking at the other new students, Ron and Harry were laughing as well, leaning against the building to support themselves. Blaise was shaking his head, chickling heavily. Fred, George and Bella (who was there with them) were looking oddly smug. This thoguht was only given more ammuntion when they turned to each other for a three way high five. All three of them laughing merrily, they walked - no skipped - out of the exit, holding hands, Anna in the middle, swinging inbetween them. The other new students followed them, still laughing, but all now shaking their heads at their friends' antics.  
The rest of Forks high school just stared after them dumbly, not knowing if they were the ones who did it, and too shocked to do anything anyway. All turning back to their cars,they all screamed simultaniously, not believing their beloved cars were in this state, and mentally swearing to get back to at whoever did this - as soon as they found out who _they_ were.

* * *

**Ok guys, I'm not very good at this sort of thing, so sorry if you think the oranks a bit weird, or not very good or something. I hope you liked the reactions, and that you enjoyed this chapter.**

**Kitsune - Fox**

**Koyote - coyote**

**Ookami - wolf**

**These are japanese.**


	5. Chapter 5

**Sorry for the long wait. It took me awhile to write my ideas down and out them into words. This is explaining some things, no Cullens or anything. More will happen in the next chapter. Hope you enjoy!**

* * *

Chapter 5

When they got back to the house Anna was currently staying in, they all flopped down on the sofas, chairs or the floor. Anna turned toward the others, and sighed, preparing herself to answer all their questions.

"Go ahead, guys. Ask away."

"Why did you go?"

"Why are you called 'Bella Swan?"

"Why did Dumbledore send you away?"

"Why couldn't anyone find you?"

"What's happened since you arrived here?"

"Who were those Vampires you were with today?"

Everyone froze when Blaise asked about Vampires. They all turned their stared onto him, before slowly turning to Anna.

"What does he mean, _Vampires_?" Draco asked quietly.

Anna laughed nervously, knowing why everyone was acting like they were.

"They're not bad or anything. I mean, they're really annoying, and I don't really like them, but they're not really dangerous. - " She would have carried on, but Hermione interrupted her.

"What do you mean 'not really dangerous'? They're Vampires Anna, you know how dangerous they are!" Hermione's voice rose as she spoke, worry for her friends safety shining through.

"Well, they're vegetarians - or at least, that's what they call themselves. They drink animal blood."

"But Anna, you know what happened last time you encountered a vampire." Hermione was still worried.

"Have they attacked you, sister?" Draco asked.

"No . . . " Anna tried to look like she was telling the truth, but she never had been able to lie to her older brother.

Draco frowned and got up to stalk over to where his sister was sitting on the floor in front of the TV. He crouched down in front of her, and took hold of her shoulders.

"Where did they hurt you, how did they hurt you and why did they hurt you?"

Anna sighed resigned to telling her brother and her friends about what the vampires had done to her the past year and a half.

"Well, as you know, I disappeared in March, and came here. Charlie Swan is the Squib brother of someone in the order. He agreed with taking me in for however long I'm here for. Dumbledore gave me the alias of Bella Swan, claiming that I would be protected from the Dark Lord here, even though I'm publically neutral. But obviously Dumbledore doesn't know that I made a deal with Voldemort, and if he didn't know, that means he's not supposed to find out. So I didn't tell him, and he sent me here. I wasn't allowed to tell anyone where I was going or to send any mail to my friends. He tricked me into making an oath." She stopped, growling slightly. Draco, Fred and George copied her, the other giving out shocked gasps.

"So I was sent here. I've been contacting Voldemort, as he's not exactly my friend, but he doesn't know where I am, just a few of my reading I though he should know about."

"Anyway, I met the Cullens soon after, and Edward became obsessed with me. He declared himself my boyfriend, and made it so that apart from his family, I didn't have many friends.

A few months later, in June, we were playing baseball in a clearing in the forest, three rogue Vampires came. They had gotten a whiff of my scent, and the tracker Vampire, James became obsessed with drinking my blood. The Cullens came up with a plan to get me away from Forks.

They took me to Phoenix, where James tricked me into going to rescue Renée, who I couldn't let be murdered. When I got there, Renée wasn't. He had found an old video with Renee's voice on it. He attacked me, broke my leg, loads of bruises and scratches.

He also bit me." Anna had to pause at the horrified gasps. "Edward sucked the venom out though." She showed the room the bite mark on the inside of her left wrist. Everyone got up to gather round her. Hermione gently took hold of the wrist, moving it so that she could see the bite better.

"So yeah. I recovered enough to go to Prom a few weeks later. A few months after that, on September 13th, Bella Swan's birthday, I got a papercut opening one of the presents. I know for a fact that the blood didn't affect anyone but Edward, as I'm his blood singer, but he made it worse by pushing me into a glass table.

Jasper, the Vampire with the least control, tried to drain me, but, with the help of the others, managed to get away from the house. Carlisle, the head of the coven, patched me up.

A week later, Edward took me into the forest and broke up with me. He left me there, in the middle of the forest, whilst it was nearing sunset, by myself. And he calls himself a gentleman." The last part was muttered under her breath. "I found out that the whole family had left as well."

"I contacted Dumbledore to ask if I could go home. When he replied, he had written that Voldemort is still a big problem, and that I should act the part of depressed girlfriend. I have to admit I spent the better part of an hour cursing him." Anna admitted sheepishly. Fred and George laughed at their girlfriend, wrapping an arm each around her shoulders.

"So I - reluctantly - did what Dumbledore said. I became friends with Jacob Black, who I later found out is a shape shifter, from the local Indian Reservation. I've also become friends with the pack he's part of. I have to say they are much nicer than the Cullens." She chuckled quietly as she thought of the wolves.

"During that time, I did quite a lot of hiking in the woods. One of those times, Laurent - one of the rogue Vampires from the baseball thing - found me and prepared to kill me. The wolves stopped him. Later the wolves told me about Victoria - the last of the rogue Vampires - and them finding her scent around the borders of Forks and La Push, the Indian Reservation."

"A little over a month ago, I went cliff diving with a few friends from the pack. Alice, who has visions, is blocked by the wolves, meaning that she can't see them. Because she was looking for me, when she saw it go blank, she though I'd died. She told her family, and Rosalie called Edward to tell him that I'd died. Edward went to Volterra, asking to be killed. After Alice had found out that I wasn't dead, she practically dragged me out of the house and to the airport. She took me to Volterra, where I had to run to save Edward from revealing himself. The Volturi caught us before we were able to get away.

We met Aro, Marcus and Caius. Luckily, none of them recognised me or my scent. I wasn't sure if they would, even if I had only met them a few times for those missions. Anyway, we met them. We almost got killed, but I managed to persuade them to let us go by promising that I would be changed once I'd graduated high school. Of course, I've actually got another two years to go yet, instead of the few months they think I have. After we escaped Volterra, we traveled back to Forks, where we met up with the rest of the Cullens. Charlie grounded me for going off without telling him, and Jake and Edward had a fight in the forest. I managed to break it up. Now, Charlie has lifted the grounding, and Edward has been sticking to me like the leech he is. I also found out yesterday that Victoria has been snifing around again.

And now you have arrived and I can go home and leave all of this behind!" Anna cried, throwing her arms around her boyfriends. Her friends chuckled at the youngest Malfoy's exuberance.

They settled down when they stopped laughing, taking a few moments to process what Anna had said.

"At least we're taking you home soon." Was whispered.


	6. UP FOR ADOPTION!

Sorry, I have completely run out of ideas for this story. I am putting Who is she really? up for adoption. Anyone who wants it, PM me and I'll get back to you.

Sorry to those who were looking forward to the next chapter, but I'm completely out of ideas.

Sora.


	7. Chapter 7

Hey guys! This story has been adopted by RockaRosalie. If anyone wishes to continue reading Who is she really? Then you can find it there soon. Sorry for the long wait to see who adopted it.

Sora


End file.
